


in treatment (working title)

by quitesnotty



Category: Hellboy (Movies)
Genre: Angst, LMAO, M/M, hellboy is annoying and rude but he loves john, john is a tough cookie but he doesnt believe in himself, vomit tw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 21:44:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5065456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quitesnotty/pseuds/quitesnotty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>john is hit real hard after the events of hellboy and is currently recieving treatment at an fbi recovery centre. its hard for him, and seeing hellboy and liz is probably bad for him at this stage. hellboy comes to see him.<br/>(what if; john is actually physically affected by getting malleted in the face (ant hit by a car? remember that?) and mentally affected by what went down in russia and how he's dealing with it and how hellboy makes it a bit worse by accident( he means well))</p>
            </blockquote>





	in treatment (working title)

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea if these types of centres exist or if they do how theyre run bc i did 0 research  
> i have also no idea how getting hit in the head that hard affects you  
> i just really wanted to write beat up eyepatchy john having a hard time but getting better because i lov him and refuse to believe that hammer to the head had 0 long term effects ok

john liked it here. it felt soft and safe- everything was soft and safe. the cotton of the sheets and his clothes. the white of the walls was gentle in the glow of the lights. he had his own desk and they never locked the doors. he could leave if he wanted to.

john had been in the recovery facility for about a month now. he couldn't really imagine leaving, but Sarah said he didn't need to focus on that right now- he just had to work on feeling better in the present. it was early in his recovery and he didn't have to think about the long term yet if he didn't wanted to, and he didn't.

his head got shaky sometimes, and he had to sit down real quick, or else he'd probably be sick. it was quite embarassing when that happened. the facility was full of really brave and hard people who'd been through shocking stuff, nasty stuff, stuff way worse than what he'd been through. he'd had to stop going to group therapy because Sarah said it was "detrimental to he improvement of his mental health."

that was why he was here. well, that and fixing up his body. while he didn't want to think about what would happen to him eventually, the main goal of the facility was to get good agents back on their feet, back and active as soon as possible. well. not asap, they were allowed as much time as they needed, and they didn't have to go back to the fbi if they didn't want to. it was all pretty good.

so john spent his days in his room mostly, reading and sometimes drawing shapes. he went to therapy with Sarah every day, and should have physio every other day, and check ups with the doctor once a week. there was a gym, where he had a planned work out schedule that he would start soon, to keep him fit as he could be. he had to "know his limits" though, the doctor said, because he could give himself nosebleeds or headaches from trying too hard.

eating times were 9.00am, 1.00pm and 6.00pm but people could eat whenever they wanted really. some people had to be watched eating, because otherwise thy wouldn't eat at all. john didn't have that, but Sarah said he might have to soon because he barely ate. john didn't mind because he wanted to get better and improve, but the trouble was, he would just sick it all back up again. john was having a real issue with vomit.

john's physical problems were these; his left eye was busted in, his head was kinda messed up too from getting hit, his left arm was broken badly, he still had cuts and bruises EVERYWHERE, he was prone to nosebleeds a lot and he sprained his right ankle. he was also recovering from a pretty serious bout of hypothermia and was currently being treated for mild pneumonia, so he was in bed a lot. 

he tried hard not to feel sorry for himself, especially whhen there were people there with worse injuries. Sarah said that he had to work on feeling inferior, because he had every right to be there, he had had an extremely traumatic experience. he tried to make himslef believe this but it was pretty hard. it's why he hasn't seen Hellboy and Liz since the incident. they'd been through worse than he'd ever had to endure and they came out the other side smiling. Sarah said if his self esteem plummedted just thinking about them, seeing or talking to them could put him could put him in a bad place right now. he wasn't banned from talking to them, he could if he really wanted to, but he agreed with Sarah on this one.


End file.
